<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pool fairy by heeniim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693761">pool fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeniim/pseuds/heeniim'>heeniim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bobjun - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Weightlifting Fairy, Whipped bobby, cute junbob, junbob, literally just fluff, swimmer jiwon, the weightlifting fairy au you've all been waiting for, they're both dorks, weightlifter junhoe, whipped junhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeniim/pseuds/heeniim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when a swimmer meets a weightlifter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woah it's my first time uploading on this site! this story is taken from my wattpad (jinmiinie) where i have an ongoing one shot book which you can check out. anyways i hope you guys like this story!! also this hasn't been proofread so there might be a few grammar errors/ typos because autocorrect is a bitch. Also I wrote most of this at like 3 am so there might be a bit more then grammatical mistakes lol.<br/>** based loosely on the kdrama**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Attention!" The weightlifting coach, Kim Jinwoo, yelled hoarsely at the students around him. The weightlifters immediately dropped all their gear and lined up in perfect formation and answered the coach.</p><p>"Ok kids, it's been a few hours now so I'm going to call it a day and let you guys go. Good work today, but make sure to eat a lot and prepare for more hardcore training tomorrow!" Jinwoo said with a smile. "Class dismissed!" He yelled over the screams and chants of the students.</p><p>Junhoe grinned and quickly packed up his things and returned all the weights to the storage room and cleaned the benches before heading out. Suddenly he felt an arm resting on his shoulder and he turned to see his friend Chanwoo beside him. They were both college students attending a sports university, currently majoring in weightlifting. Weightlifting has been Junhoe's passion ever since he came out of the womb. His father was a weightlifter and his mother was a gymnast, so he had sports coursing through his blood.</p><p>"Where are you off too?" Chanwoo said with a cheeky grin. It was Friday afternoon and class had just ended. Usually the class went out to eat and drink, but Junhoe always declined because he preferred relaxing.</p><p>"The pool." He responded quietly.</p><p>Chanwoo gave him a weird but amused look. "The pool? You can't even swim, why would you go there? You got a secret boyfriend or some shit?" He said with a 'like that could ever happen' chuckle.</p><p>Junhoe glared at him, though it was true. Embarrassingly enough, as much as he adored sports, he couldn't swim to save his life. "No. I just like watching the water. It's so relaxing and it destresses me."</p><p>Chanwoo hummed. "Ah well, that sounds boring. I'm going to head to the PC bang, I'll see you later then!" He said cheerily as he untangled himself off of Junhoe and started walking the other direction. He didn't even look back and gave a small wave.</p><p>"Bye..." Junhoe muttered, before scurrying to the large gym—where the pool was.</p><p>-</p><p>"Yah, it's almost 5, you've practiced enough. Go and rest." Jinhwan said sternly as he kneeled by the side of the pool. He was busying himself by wrapping a small towel around his neck and drying his hair. Afterwards, he held out another spare towel for the person who was currently swimming to the surface.</p><p>Jiwon's head popped up from the water, and he ran his hands through his soaked hair and shook it violently, causing water droplets to splatter onto Jinhwan who had just dried himself. A string of curses followed by Jinhwan almost jumping back in to drown Jiwon, finally got the younger of the two to scramble out the pool in fear.</p><p>Jiwon quickly took the towel provided by Jinhwan and aggressively dragged it through his hair, before letting it rest around his neck. "Where are you off to hyung?" He asked, as he watched the older stand up.</p><p>Jinhwan shrugged. "I think I'm just going to go back to the dorms and sleep. Fucking exhausted..." As soon as he said that he yawned, which caused Jiwon to snicker.</p><p>"Alright alright old man. The love of your life is waiting for you then. Leave it to me to clean the floors~" He said with a bright smile and a hint of sarcasm in his voice.</p><p>Jinhwan rolled his eyes. "Damn right the love of my life, aka my bed, is waiting for me. And yes, how nice of you to offer. You know damn well I'm not cleaning."</p><p>And Jinhwan began to walk away, leaving Jiwon scrambling after him. "W—Wait, you're serious? You can't just leave me here to clean the floors by myself."</p><p>Jinhwan stopped and turned around and gave him a stone cold stare. "Look at me Kim Jiwon. Do you see my eyes? They are blank. Empty. No soul. Nada. I. Am. Tired. If it makes you feel better, I'll treat you to a meal tomorrow."</p><p>Jiwon, who was holding his breath out of fear the entire time, relaxed immediately. "Fine, you owe me." He grumbled as he turned around, not even bothering to say goodbye to the other.</p><p>-</p><p>Jiwon was still scrubbing the now wet floor with a big, hard bristled broom when he heard a creak, a signal that the door was opening. He wasn't expecting Jinhwan to come back so he thought it was probably one of the seniors. Turning his attention away, he continued to clean in a straight line until he heard a small, "Oh."</p><p>Jiwon whipped his head around and saw a guy standing by the doorway. The sun was now going down, and an orange hue swept through the room, so Jiwon squinted to see who the stranger was. "Um, can I help you?"</p><p>The guy sheepishly hung his head low and grabbed the door handle. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought no one would be here."</p><p>Jiwon slowly made his way closer to the guy. He could see him clearly now, and noticed that he had cat like eyes and a very sharp jawline. His lips were very plump and cute. "Ah, it's ok. You can practice if you'd like, don't mind me, I'm just cleaning."</p><p>The guy scratched the back of his neck and looked at the pool. "Um well, truthfully, I come to the pool to relax. I mean I just like to sit and stare at the water."</p><p>Jiwon had ditched the broom, letting it flop uselessly onto the floor, and fully strode towards the guy until he was in front of him. "Oh totally. I understand! I love staring at the water too and hearing the relaxing noises. I'm done anyways, so I can just leave you here if you feel uncomfortable."</p><p>The guy looked up with wide eyes and shook his head. "Oh no, it's ok. I'm sorry it's dumb—I'm dumb. Sorry what am I saying, I'll leave, don't let me bother you."</p><p>Before Jiwon could react, the guy turned the handle and darted out, leaving Jiwon staring dumbfoundedly.</p><p>-</p><p>Jiwon didn't see the boy again until 2 weeks later, when the whole school was preparing for the sports tournament.</p><p>His class was currently warming up in front of the huge field, and preparing for a 2 mile jog around the track—something his coach claimed would benefit them to win the competition. As if his legs were the ones getting torn off by already swimming so much. Now he had to torture them more by running 2 miles.</p><p>Anyways, his coach made the class, consisting of 7 boys and 3 girls, line up in a pair-pair formation. He blew the whistle and they began jogging lightly. Ahead, Jiwon could see pink tracksuits, meaning the rhythmic gymnastics team was ahead. Each sport major under the university, had their own colors, with blue being the swim teams. They easily jogged past the R.G girls, who looked like they were dying, and quickly sprinted past the footballers. They were a mile in when someone called to slow down, and so the whole class slowed to a fast walk for a while. Suddenly, Jiwon heard hoots and chants behind him, so he turned around and noticed the weightlifting team in their grey tracksuits jogging close behind him. They were chanting some sort of mantra, and Jiwon thought they were weird until he noticed a familiar figure all the way at the end of the formation.</p><p>Cat like eyes. Handsome face. Pink, plushy lips. It was the boy from the pool. Suddenly, Jiwon didn't feel tired anymore and he started to jog again, waiting for the weightlifting team to catch up to him. When they did, he trailed next to the boy who was looking ahead.</p><p>"Hey." He said with a smile, causing the guy to jump a little and look his way. The guy's eyes widened when he noticed who it was.</p><p>"Oh h—hi." He replied with a nervous smile. Jiwon thought he had a really cute smile.</p><p>"You were the one at the pool two weeks ago weren't you." Jiwon stated, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>The guy nodded and blushed. Jiwon thought he looked really cute when he blushed. "Y—Yeah, look I'm sorry for just leaving. I didn't want to come off weird, but I realized I already did but by then I was already too far away. I'm sorry for bothering you that day."</p><p>Jiwon grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "It's ok! I didn't mind it. In fact, I wouldn't mind if someone as cute as you came by the pool everyday."</p><p>The guy blushed and looked away. He let out a nervous chuckle. "M—Maybe."</p><p>"What's your name?" Jiwon asked, changing the subject. "I'm Kim Jiwon, nice to meet you."</p><p>"Koo Junhoe." The guy, Junhoe, responded.</p><p>"Junhoe." Jiwon spelled out the name and grinned. "Cute name for a cute guy."</p><p>Jiwon watched in amusement as Junhoe's face and even the tips of his ears turned red. He was enjoying this way too much.</p><p>"Thanks... You're not too bad yourself." Junhoe said as he focused his attention on the person in front of him.</p><p>Jiwon giggled, and was about to respond when he heard a distant, "Yah Kim Jiwon, wait up you bastard!" Jiwon turned around and barely noticed that he had ran so fast to keep up with Junhoe, the rest of his class was like a kilometer away.</p><p>"Oh um, well I would love to continue staring at your pretty face and talking to you, but I have to go back to my class." Jiwon said with no shame, and he mentally squealed when Junhoe turned red again.</p><p>"Yeah, you should go back." Junhoe mumbled.</p><p>"Okay! I'll see you around then Koo Junhoe!" Jiwon said excitedly, before turning around and running back towards his classmates. When he got back the whole team was howling with obnoxious 'oooh Jiwons got a boyfriend~~' Jiwon just grinned and shook his head.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day after practice, Jiwon went to the school's office at around 2 pm and asked for a schedule timeline of all the sport classes. He grinned when he saw that practice for the weightlifters ended at 3. With that in mind, he ran back to his dorms to take a shower and change into something nicer.</p><p>By 2:45, Jiwon was waiting anxiously outside the weightlifting center. He didn't even know why he was nervous, it wasn't like they were dating. In fact, they didn't even know each other. But just seeing the other boy made Jiwon giddy and his insides melt, so he really wanted to get to know him and maybe become his friend.</p><p>Jiwon sat down next to the steps and waited before finally someone walked out. The person glanced at him and gave him a weird look before shrugging and walking away. Jiwon totally looked like a creep, but he didn't care. He watched as person after person came out and was disappointed that Junhoe wasn't coming out yet. By 3:20, he wondered if it was ok for him to just go inside and scream at him to come out. Jiwon opened the door and walked inside. The walls were painted white and there was a large divider wall that separated the main entrance from the actual practicing space. Jiwon peered around the wall and saw many benches lined throughout the room, and tons of weights of all different sizes. He heard a groan and noticed a tall figure in the far end of the room. Jiwon could tell it was Junhoe from his black hair and slim figure, and he couldn't help but stare as he picked up a weight and held it up high before dropping it on the floor with a groan. Junhoe rolled his neck and shoulders to lighten up, before picking the weight up again, positioning his legs, and holding it up. He held his breath and counted 5 seconds before dropping it. Jiwon was watching intensely, and he suddenly felt hot inside.</p><p>"Excuse me can I help you?" A voice said, that startled Jiwon so much he almost shit himself.</p><p>His back hit the wall as he stared at the guy who was in front of him. "Um who are you?"</p><p>"I'm the weightlifting coach, Kim Jinwoo. Are you waiting for someone?"</p><p>"Uhh yeah, I'm waiting for someone. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in here" he said with a bow, "I'll wait outside."</p><p>"It's fine, you can wait here. I just thought you needed help or something." Jinwoo said with a smile. "Well then, if you'll excuse me."</p><p>Jiwon bowed again and watched him turn the corner. He didn't dare peek because he knew the coach would get Junhoe's attention, meaning he would've definitely saw Jiwon.</p><p>"Junhoe-ya, enough practice. Go home and rest up." Jinwoo said sternly.</p><p>"Yes sir." Jiwon heard Junhoe reply. And then he heard the sounds of weights getting put away and the zip of a bag, meaning Junhoe was packing up. Jiwon took this as his cue to walk outside and wait by the door.</p><p>5 minutes later and the door was opening, revealing Junhoe in a white tank top and black shorts. Junhoe went down the steps and didn't even notice Jiwon until he started walking next to him. Junhoe let out a very unmanly scream as he jumped away. Jiwon grinned and waved.</p><p>"Hi! Sorry I scared you." Jiwon said with a sheepish laugh.</p><p>Once Junhoe calmed down, he started staring at his shoes. "Oh i—it's okay." Fuck why did he always stutter. Curse his antisocial self.</p><p>Jiwon grinned. "So where are you off too?"</p><p>"I'm actually thinking of going back to my house." Junhoe replied shyly.</p><p>"Oh cool! Can I walk you there then?" Jiwon said enthusiastically, hoping Junhoe would say yes.</p><p>Junhoe nodded. "Sure."</p><p>Jiwon beamed and clapped like a seal. The two exited school grounds and walked through the city streets in silence. After a few minutes, Jiwon broke the silence by asking, "So how old are you?"</p><p>"I'm 21, you?"</p><p>Jiwon grinned. "23~"</p><p>Junhoe smiled. "Noted, hyung."</p><p>Jiwon giggled. "Skipping to the hyung phase already~"</p><p>Junhoe blushed and looked down. "Sorry, I won't call you that if you don't want me to."</p><p>Jiwon shook his head. "No it's not that. I'm just very ecstatic. Anyways, I was sorta watching you weightlift earlier. You're really good!"</p><p>"Ah I'm not but thanks" Junhoe said, keeping his head down. He felt very hot and embarrassed.</p><p>"But really you are! I've never seen anyone lift weights that sexily before! And your posture and build is so nice, you should teach me your tricks." Jiwon said with a sly grin.</p><p>At this, Junhoe's cheeks bloomed pink, which caused Jiwon to burst inside. What the hell, was he catching feelings this fast already? "Do you compliment people this easily? You must have a lot of friends."</p><p>Jiwon shook his head. "Nope. I only compliment people when they're as cute as you."</p><p>Jiwon swore if he kept complimenting the younger, his face would turn redder than a tomato. Not that he was complaining, because he was thriving seeing Junhoe turn red. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Like even cuter than a kitten, and Jiwon freakin loved kittens.</p><p>"Well have you eaten lunch yet?" Junhoe said, changing the subject.</p><p>At that moment, Jiwon's stomach growled and he laughed. "There's your answer."</p><p>Junhoe chuckled, low and raspy, and it was like music to Jiwon's ears. "You can have lunch at my place then."</p><p>"Oh you don't have to, it's ok." Jiwon insisted.</p><p>"It's fine, my dad owns a restaurant that doubles as our house." Junhoe said.</p><p>Jiwon formed a small 'o' with his mouth and smiled. "Well if you insist!~ How can I say no to you?"</p><p>And for the fiftieth time probably, Junhoe blushed.</p><p>-</p><p>"Dad, I'm home!" Junhoe called out loudly when they entered the small restaurant. The outside was very cute, with a small sign that said 'Enter' and pictures of the menu plastered on a wooden board next to the door. The inside was organized and gave off a homely feel to it. Jiwon had never been to this part of town before but he enjoyed the vibe of it.</p><p>"Hmm I guess he's not h—" Junhoe trailed off when his father suddenly came running into the dining space.</p><p>"Junhoe you're here!" His father yelled enthusiastically and ran up to his son for a hug. When they finished greeting each other, Mr. Koo noticed Jiwon who was standing sheepishly behind Junhoe. "And who's this?"</p><p>"Hi, I'm Kim Jiwon! I'm Junhoe's friend!" Jiwon said with a big grin and a polite bow.</p><p>Mr. Koo smiled widely and reached his hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet you! I've never met Junhoe's friends before, and wondered if he even had any. I'm glad he does."</p><p>Jiwon watched as Junhoe's ears turned red and promptly changed the subject, "Dad will you please make us lunch?" He said with a cute pout.</p><p>Mr. Koo laughed and ruffled his hair. "Of course! You two have a seat and stay put, I'll be right back" he said as he shuffled into the kitchen, "I hope you like chicken Jiwon!~"</p><p>-</p><p>"Here you go kids!" Mr. Koo said around 15 minutes later when he put down a big plate with chicken parts arranged neatly in a pile. Jiwon noticed chicken thigh, breast, drumstick, wings, and he almost asked Mr. Koo to adopt him right then and there, but maintained a thankful smile on his face. "Eat up! There's some extra by the fryer so just get it if you want more. I'm going to close up for a bit and head to the grocery store, clean up when you're done Junhoe." Mr. Koo said before giving them a wink and running off.</p><p>Once he left an awkward silence filled the room until Junhoe smiled and motioned for Jiwon to eat. They both grabbed a piece of chicken and started digging in.</p><p>"Wow this is delicious! Your dad's a real great cook." Jiwon said as he munched happily on the chicken. His stomach was currently doing flips and thanking him.</p><p>Junhoe covered his mouth with his hands before replying, "Yeah, he's quite famous around here~"</p><p>Jiwon nodded before wiping his hands on a napkin and taking a sip of cold water. "So tell me more about yourself! I mean I hope I'm not coming off as creepy for suddenly sticking to you or anything, but I was really intrigued with you ever since you came to the pool that one day."</p><p>Junhoe finished chewing before shaking his head. "No, I'm just surprised someone like you would ever think of approaching someone like me."</p><p>Jiwon cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I mean, you're so cool, handsome, and social, while I'm the literal opposite of that. I don't know" he sighed, "It's just hard for me to open up and talk to people."</p><p>Jiwon nodded in understanding. "I get you, it's hard for me too. I'm just very energetic which means I talk a lot, so I guess I come off as very social. Also please don't ever say you're not handsome ever again because you're literally the most—and I'm not exaggerating—gorgeous guy I've ever laid my eyes on." Jiwon finished with an embarrased smile.</p><p>Junhoe blushed a rosy pink and looked away, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well I'm flattered that you think I'm good looking, but really you don't need to be nice—"</p><p>"Stop!" Jiwon said, cutting the other off as he pressed a finger to Junhoe's lips to shut him up. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. I said it and I'll say it again. Even though I just met you like 2 hours ago and still don't know much about you, I think you're a really cool person and I would love to get to know more about you and become your friend if you will let me. Please open your heart for me~"</p><p>Junhoe stiffened and relaxed, and pulled away from the finger on his lips. "I guess. I'm just very slow at that so if you're willing to wait, I will try." He said with a small smile.</p><p>"Do you want to learn how to swim?"</p><p>-</p><p>Over the next week and a half, Jiwon spent every free moment he had talking to Junhoe, or texting him. Yes they exchanged numbers after they walked back to the dorms the day Jiwon went to his house, much to Jiwon's surprise. The week had been blissful for Jiwon, as he spent every day getting to know the other better by asking questions and telling Junhoe more about himself. He hoped that the younger was gradually starting to get used to him, and maybe started to like his presence. He sure as hell enjoyed being in the younger's presence, especially since he looked like a snack waiting to be enjoyed.</p><p>One day on a Friday afternoon, Jiwon sent a text message to Junhoe telling him to meet him outside the gym. Junhoe arrived 20 minutes later wearing a white t-shirt and black track pants. Jiwon thought he looked absolutely delicious.</p><p>"Hiya!" Jiwon said brightly and waved, to which Junhoe responded with a smile. "I'm sorry if I bothered your training, I just wanted to show you something."</p><p>Junhoe shook his head. "Not at all."</p><p>"Okay." Jiwon said as he led Junhoe inside the gym, which contained the school's pool reserved mainly for the swim team. The pool was usually not occupied by anyone other than the swim team, as the school had a different, smaller pool for the rest of the campus. However, anyone could come in here, and even swim if they were with a team member. Jiwon stopped by the edge of the pool and in one motion took his shirt off, revealing his tan body and abs. Junhoe was left suprised, mouth slightly open as he couldn't help but glance at the older's impeccable body.</p><p>"Like what you see?" Jiwon said mischievously, as he watched Junhoe frantically look up into his eyes again. The younger bit his lip nervously as he blushed. Even in the dark room, Jiwon could tell and he grinned wider. "I'm just messing with you. Take yours off too and come on in."</p><p>Junhoe shook his head and stepped back. "N—No I can't swim.."</p><p>Jiwon smiled reassuringly and tugged the sleeve of his shirt. "It's ok, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"I can't, I'm too scared." Junhoe let out nervously.</p><p>Suddenly Jiwon picked him up bridal style and jumped into the water, making sure Junhoe's head stayed above the water. He heard the younger scream loudly and held him tightly when he started flailing his entire body.</p><p>"Relax, I'm holding you." Jiwon said calmly as he tried to soothe the other.</p><p>Junhoe stopped flailing and clung onto Jiwon desperately as if he was going to drown. Jiwon felt his grip tighten when he started walking towards the center of the pool. One arm was around Junhoe's waist and the other was supporting his back. Junhoe buried his face into the crook of Jiwon's neck and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. His legs were wrapped around Jiwon's waist like a giant baby. "Junhoe just stand straight. The water's not deep, I promise you won't drown. I'm right here."</p><p>Junhoe whimpered and shook his head, his grip getting tighter. "I—I can't, hyung please."</p><p>"Look at me" Jiwon muttered as he pulled Junhoe's face away from his neck so that he could stare at the younger. Junhoe's lips were trembling and his face had gone pale. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>Slowly the younger nodded. "I—I do trust you hyung, but I'm just too scared."</p><p>"June, you're taller than me but look at hyung. I'm standing and I'm fine. I promise I'm right here, just hold on to me and let your feet touch the floor. It's not scary." Jiwon said as he rubbed Junhoe's back in hopes of loosening him up.</p><p>"O—Okay.." Junhoe mumbled as he started unwrapping himself off of Jiwon. As much as Jiwon liked the skin ship, he really wanted to show Junhoe the wonders of the water. When Junhoe's feet touched the bottom of the pool he yelped, "Hyung!"</p><p>"I gotcha," Jiwon said as he grabbed the younger's waist for support. "You're doing great, just like that. See? It wasn't so bad was it?"</p><p>Once Junhoe had realized that he wasn't going to get sucked under the water or drown, he smiled slightly. "No, it wasn't so bad."</p><p>Jiwon grinned. "That's the spirit! Now do you want to try dipping your head in the water?"</p><p>"No!" Junhoe exclaimed. "I mean, maybe another time."</p><p>Jiwon chuckled. "Yes, another time."</p><p>It was then when Jiwon noticed just how close they were. Junhoe's arms were still wrapped around his waist, and he had his hands on Junhoe's back. The aqua pool reflected a green light onto Junhoe's face that illuminated him, making him look like an angel. His eyes were slightly widened and his lips were still trembling slightly, his face slightly wet. Jiwon took the time to admire his features and found little scars and marks on his face which he found adorable. A quiet and comfortable silence filled the room as Jiwon stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, until Junhoe coughed.</p><p>"Hyung..." He whined as he looked away sheepishly. "Stop staring at me."</p><p>Jiwon chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, I was just blown away by how beautiful you are."</p><p>Junhoe bit his lip and blushed, looking behind Jiwon's shoulder. "Hyung stop... I'm not—"</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, a pair of cold, wet lips were pressed against his own shivering ones. They were gone as quick as they came, and Junhoe was left feeling stunned, a fuzzy sensation where Jiwon's lips were.</p><p>"Sorry, I had to stop you from finishing what you were going to say." Jiwon said with a smile.</p><p>Junhoe nodded and didn't hide his blush from creeping up. He spent the next few hours in the pool with Jiwon, just talking about his day and other random things, until they had to leave and Jiwon dropped him off at his dorms. Junhoe went to bed that night, a warm fuzzy feeling blossoming inside as the memory of Jiwon pecking him on the lips kept replaying as he fell into a deep slumber. He was trying really hard to not catch feelings for someone he knew so little about, but it was becoming really hard since Jiwon stuck to him like glue, and who could resist his adorable face.</p><p>-</p><p>"So you and that weightlifter hm?~" Jinhwan said smugly one night as he laid onto Jiwon's small bed. Jinhwan was Jiwon's best friend since they were in middle school so it was no surprise they became college roommates. Jiwon was currently looking through his phone for inspiration.</p><p>"What about him?" Jiwon responded, not bothering to look up to know that the older was watching him with a smirk.</p><p>"Is he your boyfriend or what?"</p><p>Jiwon laughed. "I wish."</p><p>Jiwon felt the bed dip and looked up to see Jinhwan sitting in front of him. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. Jinhwan let out a deep sigh, "I've been thinking lately. You spend too much time with him, have you grown tired of me? Kim Jiwon why won't you accept my love?~" Jinhwan said the last part in a high toned mocking voice, as he puckered his lips and started making obnoxious kissing noises.</p><p>Jiwon laughed and kicked him in the shin as he scrambled out the bed. "Yah you disgusting weirdo, what the hell are you saying?"</p><p>Jinhwan ran after him, flailing his arms, crying, "Kim Jiwon accept my love!! Kim Jiwon oppaaaaa~"</p><p>Jiwon threw him on the ground and started playfully kicking him everywhere, while Jinhwan was on the floor begging and trying not to laugh. "Shut up!"</p><p>"Alright, alright I'll stop" Jinhwan said as he let out a loud laugh and begged Jiwon to stop kicking him. He stood up and straightened himself. "But seriously, your man is kinda cute. You better make a move or I will." He finished with a sly wink.</p><p>Jiwon growled as he grabbed a handful of Jinhwan's precious hair. "You better not. I'll kill you if you do!"</p><p>Jinhwan laughed. "I'm just kidding. But seriously, take him out on a date or something. Make it super romantic and cheesy."</p><p>"He doesn't seem like the type who likes that kind of stuff."</p><p>Jinhwan let out a string of tsks, "Believe me, the ones who don't seem like it always love that kind of cringy stuff. Go to an amusement park and do the whole package: you know the two straws in a drink kind of stuff."</p><p>Jiwon laughed and shrugged. "Maybe. How do you know so much about this? I didn't know you were this kind of person hyung."</p><p>The tiny man turned red before he kicked Jiwon in the side hard and muttered, "Shut up."</p><p>-</p><p>It had been a week since the incident at the pool, and Junhoe couldn't stop thinking of that moment. Everytime he touched his lips he could feel the ghost of Jiwon's lips on his. It was strange. He was somehow intrigued and wanted more, but he was too afraid to say it out loud. He was walking with Chanwoo one fine Friday afternoon when the younger broke the silence. "So hyung, who's that boy you've been talking to recently? Don't tell me you actually got a boyfriend."</p><p>Junhoe shook his head and hands aggressively. "No no it's not like that. We're just... friends."</p><p>Chanwoo laughed, "But you like him?"</p><p>Chanwoo turned to look at Junhoe who blushed pink before he shrugged. "I dunno. Kind of. I mean he's really nice and handsome."</p><p>Before Chanwoo could reply, a loud notification from Junhoe's phone caused him to check it. Junhoe's eyes widened slightly when he checked his phone.</p><p>"Who is it?" Chanwoo asked curiously even though he had a feeling who it was.</p><p>"It's him." Junhoe replied sheepishly.</p><p>"What does he want?"</p><p>"To meet."</p><p>"Then what are you waiting for? Go meet him!"</p><p>-</p><p>"Hi.." Junhoe said breathlessly when he stopped in front of Jiwon right outside the school gates. When he got the message, he immediately ran back to his dorm to change into something more attractive. Junhoe didn't even know why. It's not like they were going on a date or anything, but he felt the need to look good for Jiwon. He was wearing a white shirt with ripped, black skinny jeans, paired with a black trench coat. He even combed his hair and parted it, and for a final finish, wore a simple chain earring.</p><p>Jiwon grinned at him and scanned him up and down before licking his lips. "You look good."</p><p>Junhoe immediately blushed and nervously fumbled with his coat fabric. "Thanks, you look good too."</p><p>Jiwon chuckled. "Do you want to go to the amusement park with me?"</p><p>"Right now?" Junhoe asked.</p><p>Jiwon nodded and smiled, feeling hopeful. Junhoe nodded a little too quickly, mesmerized by the older's dazzling features and cute bunny smile. How could he say no to that.</p><p>-</p><p>As expected, the amusement park was quite packed since it was a Friday afternoon. They entered and immediately something caught Jiwon's attention. He saw a group of teenage girls coming out of the gift store wearing matching hair bands, and he suddenly got an idea.</p><p>"Junhoe-ya lets go in there." Jiwon said and walked inside the store without waiting for a response.</p><p>Junhoe had no choice but to follow and made his way in to find Jiwon standing in front of rows of racks that held tons of head bands of all different styles and sizes. He opened his mouth, "Um hyung.."</p><p>Jiwon turned around and grinned. "Cute right? Let's each get one. We can match! Don't worry, hyung will pay for them!"</p><p>Embarrassed, Junhoe blushed and nodded. "Um you can pick one for me then."</p><p>Jiwon grinned wider. "Okay! Hmm how about this one!" He said excitedly as he grabbed one with brown bear ears and slipped it gently onto Junhoe's head. "Cuteee~ Wait I think I'll have to take a picture of this." Jiwon mumbled before pulling out his phone and snapping a picture.</p><p>Junhoe groaned and hid his face behind his hands. "Hyung why? This is so embarrassing."</p><p>Jiwon chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll send you them later. You look very adorable. Oh my gosh wait— This is the one— Oh my gosh look!" Jiwon said excitedly as he took off the bear one and replaced it with another that had a white angel halo on it. He also put a matching devils horn head band on himself, and giggled like a maniac. Jiwon didn't forget to snap a bunch of pictures of Junhoe wearing the angel head band looking like he came straight out of heaven.</p><p>"Hyung what are you doing?" Junhoe asked, as he watch Jiwon snickering while he was looking at his phone.</p><p>"Nothing~ June you look so cute. I think I even mistook you for a real angel!"</p><p>Junhoe blushed and looked at his shoes. "I'm hungry, can we pay and go eat."</p><p>Jiwon grinned and ruffled his hair. "Yes of course, anything for you."</p><p>-</p><p>They arrived at a stand that sold snacks looking cute as fuck in their matching headbands. Jiwon smiled and ushered Junhoe away, telling him to save a table as an excuse. Junhoe easily complied because he was a lazy giant, and didn't feel like standing around waiting for their food. When he was gone, Jiwon ordered a large soda and some cinnamon churro bites, grinning excitedly when the girl handed him his food. He didn't forget to take two straws from the condiment and utensils stand and hurriedly rushed toward the table Junhoe was sitting at. The table was furthest away from the front of the stand, so there weren't as many people in this area.</p><p>Jiwon sat down opposite of the younger and placed the large cup on the middle of the table. Junhoe raised a brow and gave him a confused look, "Only one?"</p><p>Jiwon sent him back a sad pout. "Yeah, they said they were running low on soda so this was all I could get. You can just have it."</p><p>Junhoe shook his head and put in the two straws. "It's fine hyung, let's share."</p><p>Jiwon nodded with a small smile, "Okay!" He said. His trap was set and now all he had to do was wait for Junhoe to take the bait.</p><p>Junhoe took the bait after eating half the churro bites, when he finally leaned in for a sip of soda. At the same time, Jiwon leaned in as well and they met eyes while they sipped on the drink in harmony. Jiwon got a super up-close view of Junhoe's face, with his beautiful clear eyes and perfect lips. It was like a slow motion scene from a movie, and he felt all time stop as he just stared and stared into Junhoe's eyes. This felt like deja vu, and he was reminded of the time when they were practically breathing each other's breath when he was in the pool with Junhoe. It seemed like 10 minutes for Jiwon, but in reality it was only a few seconds before Junhoe's eyes widened and he immediately pulled back with a blush forming on his cheeks.</p><p>Junhoe darted his eyes everywhere and anywhere except for Jiwon's face. What the hell just happened. His heart was thumping uncontrollably from that unexpected, small romantic gesture. It felt as if he was just transported inside a k-drama, and he realized he shouldn't have watched so many of those because now he was totally whipped and blushing like a madman, unable to look Jiwon in the eyes. He was really hopeless when it came to this kind of cheesy stuff.</p><p>"U—Um I'm sorry," He finally stuttered out, as he looked at Jiwon who was merely smiling at him. "You can drink first."</p><p>Jiwon shook his head and moved the soda closer to Junhoe. "No it's fine, I've had enough, you have the rest."</p><p>Junhoe nodded, even though he didn't feel like drinking anymore and smiled. He hoped his smile didn't seem like he was cringing or constipated, since he has a slight problem on how to smile properly. "Um, so what do you want to do now hyung?"</p><p>Jiwon thought for a moment before replying, "I guess we should go on some rides. I saw one that looked really cool. Shall we try it out?"</p><p>"Sure." Junhoe nodded enthusiastically, eager to escape this awkward setting.</p><p>-</p><p>"Um what? Y—You want to ride that?" Junhoe gulped as he stared at the ginormous ride that loomed above them. It was one of those tall ones that went up really slow and then dropped super fast. The major problem is that Junhoe is terribly afraid of heights, especially being dropped from a high place. But his pride and ego of course, didn't want Jiwon knowing that.</p><p>"Yeah, unless you're scared. Then we can go ride something else." Jiwon said with a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>Junhoe shook his head. "No no. L—Lets ride this one then, if you really want too."</p><p>"Okay! If you say so!"</p><p>-</p><p>Junhoe's heart was palpitating when the first seatbelt was being strapped. When the protective bars were pulled down to keep him confined, he felt like throwing up his heart. His nerves were on fire and his palms started sweating. He was about to request to get off but before he could, the attendant was already backing up and the ride was already starting up.</p><p>"Fuck, Jiwon why did I agree to this. I'm scared." He confessed, as he turned his head to the side to stare at the older man who was calmly waiting for the ride to start.</p><p>Jiwon turned to look at him back and gave him a worried look. "Why didn't you say so earlier? You didn't have to get on the ride with me."</p><p>The ride started going up slowly and Junhoe started hyperventilating. "I don't know, you really wanted to go on it and I didn't want to seem weak." He gripped the metal bar that was encaging him so hard that he thought his hand was going to burst.</p><p>"Oh Junhoe... Hey look at me," Jiwon said softly as the ride continued going up. Junhoe turned to face him again and urged him with his eyes to continue. "Do you want to hold my hand? Just close your eyes and breathe. It'll be over in a second."</p><p>Junhoe gulped as he let one hand go from the bar and quickly switched to grip Jiwon's firm one instead. The ride was at the very top now and it stopped for a moment. Junhoe whimpered and his whole body shook and quivered as he waited for the drop. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and just then the ride dropped at lightning speed. Junhoe screamed and held onto the metal bar and Jiwon's hand for dear life, as he felt the wind slap his face and the adrenaline rise. His heart was practically in his mouth, and he could feel the whirling sensation but he kept his eyes closed out of fear. It was over as quick as it started, and once the ride hit the ground, Junhoe thought he had died and his soul was floating upward to heaven. The metal bars loosened and he pushed them off and unstrapped himself. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blurriness and blinked a few times. He tried standing up but his legs were jelly and he couldn't. Junhoe felt someone guide him up, and he remembered that Jiwon was there also. He remembered that he was holding his hand still, and immediately released it, feeling bad that he probably broke the older's hand from gripping it so tight.</p><p>"Y—Your hand... Is it alright?" He whispered dryly, as he stared at Jiwon's red hand. It looked slightly shriveled.</p><p>Jiwon grinned and wiggled his fingers. "Hmm well I can't feel anything and I think it's broken, but yeah it's fine."</p><p>Junhoe slapped his shoulder softly. "Stop. I'm sorry."</p><p>Jiwon smiled, and led him out of the ride. "Don't be. I don't know about you but I had a lot of fun."</p><p>Junhoe groaned and was about to reply, but a sudden warning from his stomach caused him to shut up for fear that he was going to answer with a shower of vomit.</p><p>-</p><p>They spent the next few hours walking around, talking, and going on kids rides because Junhoe was never stepping foot onto another ride that wasn't the teacup ride. By the time it was evening and the sun was setting, leaving the sky a soft shade of dark blue, Junhoe was ready to head home. Jiwon, however, had other plans.</p><p>"Before we go back, I want to show you something." Jiwon said, as they walked to the center of the park.</p><p>"What?" Junhoe replied.</p><p>"They're having some sort of firework show tonight, and it's starting soon. Let's just watch for a bit and then we'll go." Jiwon mumbled, as he stared dumbly at the sky.</p><p>"Okay..." Junhoe said. The air had gone quite chilly, and even though Junhoe had a coat on, his hands were freezing. Before he could stop it, he sneezed.</p><p>"Oh are you cold?" Jiwon asked worriedly, as he looked at Junhoe.</p><p>Junhoe shook his head. "No, I'm fine. It's just a bit chilly but I can take it."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>Junhoe diverted his attention elsewhere, anticipating the start of the firework show, when he felt a hand wrap around his own. He glanced down, and saw Jiwon guiding their entwined hands into the warmth depth of Jiwon's coat pocket. He looked up and saw Jiwon staring at the sky. The fireworks had started. Junhoe looked up and watched as the dark sky was illuminated by bursts of flashing colors that reduced to smoky fizz after a second. He looked back at Jiwon, and saw how the fireworks reflected colored light onto his face. Junhoe couldn't help but stare and admire the older's features. And maybe it was just how they were holding hands and watching fireworks together, but Junhoe felt his heartbeat rise and a blush creeping up his neck. He immediately tore his eyes off Jiwon and returned his attention to the sky.</p><p>Once Junhoe was busy looking at the sky again, Jiwon took out his phone and secretly started taking pictures of the "sky" aka the boy who was currently standing next to him. When he felt like Junhoe was going to turn his face, he would quickly shift his camera up so it looked like he was taking pictures of the sky above Junhoe. Jiwon had taken plenty of mental pictures throughout their little "date," but he wanted some physical ones to think back on later. And it didn't help that Junhoe looked absolutely out of this world in his cute angel headband that accentuated his already angel like face. After taking about a million pictures, he finally put his phone away and glanced up.</p><p>A few moments later, Jiwon felt something warm on his body, and noticed that Junhoe was resting his head on his shoulder. He felt his heart doing flips and almost thought the fireworks was just the sound of his heart exploding into a million tiny pieces. He felt gooey and warm, and his legs were about to give in when he heard a soft voice.</p><p>"Hyung, I'm tired..."</p><p>"Then let's go home baby."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when a swimmer meets a weightlifter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really remember much about the k-drama, so this story is loosely based off of what I remember. I'm pretty sure I got the plot mixed up, and I totally forgot what happened near the end of it, but oh well, enjoy junbob being cute. This was kinda long, and idk if I will post more one shots, but if you have any prompts you'd like to read please comment!! Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked this as much as I had fun writing!!<br/>** Not yet proofread, there might be some mistakes idk, please correct me if anything is confusing**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 weeks later and the school was officially setting up for the big tournament they hosted every year. Every year, all the sport majors would gather up and compete in a series of competitions to win the grand title and a trophy. It was a major event that everyone always looked forward to, so of course these past few weeks they've been doing nothing but training and training.</p><p>On the day of the tournament all the classes gathered inside the ginormous gym, anxiously waiting for it to start. A few hours prior, Jiwon had sent Junhoe a good luck text message. They had been hanging out a lot more often after they went to the amusement park together. Ok maybe more like Jiwon was lowkey stalking Junhoe, but Junhoe didn't seem mind so Jiwon stuck to him like glue.</p><p>"Alright kids!" The announcer said as he stepped up to the main floor, which was just the center of the stadium. The crowd erupted into chants and cheers, as everyone was dying to use the energy they had saved and prepared to win the competition. "Finally the moment you've all been waiting for! The annual event—the competition that will determine the greatest class of the year! Are you guys ready? Make some noise!!"</p><p>The crowd went wild as kids wearing tracksuits of all colors stood up and jumped. The gym quickly filled up with excitement as adrenaline rushed through everyone.</p><p>"Ok then, first we have the wheelbarrow relay! Can we have the first 5 classes come up to the floor?"</p><p>-</p><p>The swim team was doing incredibly good, considering they were pretty weak at everything else that wasn't swimming. Their strategy was to take into account of the strengths and weaknesses of each individual and assign them the game they would be good at. Jiwon was assigned the sand bag lifting game, since his team decided unanimously that he had the biggest muscles. A few games before the sand bag lifting game though, Jiwon was called outside by one of his seniors. This senior had already graduated the college but was working as some sort of supervisor to their trainings. Jinhwan gave him a shrug and patted his back, telling him to hurry up.</p><p>"Yes sunbae!" Jiwon chirped as he bowed deeply when he faced the older man, who was staring at him sternly.</p><p>"Kim Jiwon" the guy, Minseok, said coldly. "I am well aware that this might not be the most appropriate time to conduct this conversation, however I find it way more important over a silly school game."</p><p>Jiwon gulped, feeling anxiety course through his body in an upward motion. "Ah sir, I apologize if I may have done anything wrong. Please enlighten me on what I can do to do better."</p><p>Minseok scoffed. "Jiwon, the coach and I have decided that you've been lacking lately. You're supposed to be our star swimmer yet your scores haven't improved at all. What's wrong with you? Is there something on your mind, or something that you need to tell us?"</p><p>Jiwon shook his head, embarrassed that he was being ridiculed by his senior in front of the gym while everyone inside was having fun. On top of all that, his senior was right. Jiwon had been lacking lately due to the emotional stress that was called the upcoming swim competition.</p><p>"Jiwon ah, if you don't improve I'm afraid you won't make it onto the National Swim Team."</p><p>At the end of every year, the National Swim Team held competitions reserved for the best of the best. By joining the NST, it would bring great opportunities for the swimmer, and maybe even greater opportunities such as the Junior Olympics and eventually maybe even the actual Olympics. It was Jiwon's dream to one day be an Olympic swimmer, and he knew he needed to work harder, but something had been bothering him these past few weeks. So much so that he himself didn't even know what it was. It was just like a nagging sensation in his heart, telling him that something was not right—like a puzzle that was missing its last piece.</p><p>Jiwon bowed again. "I'm sorry sir, I've just been very distracted lately. I promise I'll snap out of it and train harder."</p><p>It was true though. Jiwon had been very distracted by a certain someone that went by the name of Koo Junhoe. From his charming looks, to unique personality, and just everything that he had to offer— Jiwon was whipped. He spent most of his days planning his "dates" with Junhoe and devoting all his time and energy to him, that he forgot about swimming.</p><p>Speaking of Koo Junhoe, the younger was preparing for the final game of the competition.</p><p>"Yah we got this one in the bag." Chanwoo grinned widely as the announcer gave detailed rules about the final game, the sand bag lift.</p><p>"I know." Junhoe smiled back. Asking a weightlifter to lift sand bags was like reading a Disney book. It was simply too easy. Everyone knew they didn't stand a chance against the weightlifters, yet they still sent their strongest.</p><p>"Phff, look at that guy trying to flex on us. As if that's going to mean anything when we have our star player right here~" Chanwoo said with a mischievous grin as he groped Junhoe's muscular arm.</p><p>Junhoe wrestled him off with a smile. "Ugh stop you weirdo."</p><p>"Hey isn't your boyfriend from the swim team competing in this one?" Chanwoo said, changing the subject.</p><p>Junhoe blushed. "He's not my boyfriend, and yeah I think he is. I don't see him though..." he trailed off as he looked over to his right side, where the swim team was currently looking at the door anxiously.</p><p>"Maybe he decided to dip to save face. Or maybe he just can't bear to go up against you."</p><p>-</p><p>Meanwhile, Jinhwan was on the verge of a mental breakdown. It had been 15 minutes, and the last game was about to start, and Jiwon was still not back. It's not like they stood a chance against the weightlifters anyways but it would be embarrassing if they just lost without even trying.</p><p>"Yah where the hell is Kim Jiwon?" Jisoo said as the announcer was finishing up the rules of the game. He was now onto the closing statements and prizes and blah blah blah.</p><p>"I don't know!" Jinhwan yelled a little too loudly, and immediately covered his mouth. "He got pulled out by Minseok, probably for a scolding. Leave it to that dickhead to take our star player from us. I always knew he was jealous of Jiwon, which is probably why he can't get into any teams so he resorts to coaching for us."</p><p>"What the hell are we going to do? We can't just forfeit, we're going to be the laughing stock." Kibum muttered from behind. "And even if we send someone else, we'll lose in an instant and look even more foolish!"</p><p>"I know!" Jinhwan shrieked before realizing and covering his mouth. "Wait, wait, I'll be back!" He said as he suddenly got an idea and rushed off to find a certain someone.</p><p>-</p><p>"Uh hi, I don't think we've ever met but you're Koo Junhoe right?" Jinhwan said when he finally found the handsome boy. The weightlifting team watched him curiously as he made his way next to Junhoe, who was giving him a confused look.</p><p>"Um yeah, who are you?" Junhoe replied.</p><p>"I'm Kim Jinhwan, Jiwon's friend. Speaking of Jiwon, do you know where he is by any chance?" Jinhwan said quickly. The game was about to start soon and he was in a rush.</p><p>Junhoe shook his head. "I haven't seen him since he last competed. Is he not with you guys?"</p><p>Jinhwan shook his head and sighed deeply. "No, damn it. He was supposed to compete for us but he got called out by a sunbae and I think he's getting scolded. That damn bastard..."</p><p>"Scolded? But what for?" Junhoe asked nervously.</p><p>Jinhwan shrugged. "Probably because his scores haven't improved lately, but I don't blame him. Everyone knows Jiwon is going to the NST but the coach still overworks him, and hardly gives him any breaks. I think he would've broke if it wasn't for you." He said, looking Junhoe in the eye and giving him a sincere nod.</p><p>"W—What do you mean he would've broke if it weren't for me?"</p><p>Jinhwan sighed. "Jiwon has always been ambitious and he never gives up. Swimming is his life and he lives for it. Has lived for it for the past 10 years of his life. Truthfully, his scores weren't getting any better and I think he was really about to quit forever. But then he met you, and you wouldn't know since you didn't know him before but, he changed for the better. He became happier and his stress nearly disappeared, and best of all his scores improved. He was doing good up until around a week ago. I just met you Koo Junhoe, but I really want to thank you for saving my best friends passion. I know you guys are in a... weird position right now, but I can tell you that Jiwon really adores you." Jinhwan finished with a hopeful look in his eye.</p><p>Junhoe nodded, his brain still processing the new information. He saved Jiwon? But how could someone like him save a person that seemed as if they didn't need saving. After about a month of getting to know the older and hanging out with him, Junhoe thought that Jiwon's life was perfect. He never realized how hard the older must've struggled to get to where he was now. Before he could answer however, the announcer finally called for the players who would represent their teams.</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit." Jinhwan muttered. "Damn it, that bastard..." He said as he scurried back to the benches where the swim team was sitting.</p><p>For the final game, each team would have a player that would represent their major. For the weightlifting department, it was obviously Junhoe.</p><p>Junhoe stepped onto the main floor and greeted the other players, noticing how they all quivered slightly in fear. Junhoe looked at the entrance in hopes that Jiwon would return soon, but a moment passed and the door remained closed.</p><p>"Um we need a Kim Jiwon from the swim team." The announcer asked as everyone turned to look at the team in blue, who looked like they were shrinking into the benches.</p><p>"Umm..." Jinhwan said as he tried dragging out the time while glancing rapidly at the door to see if Jiwon was coming in. "Umm..."</p><p>"If Kim Jiwon or someone else doesn't step up now, then the swim team will be disqualified." The announcer stated. "3, 2—"</p><p>"I'll do it." Junhoe said. His voice wasn't even that loud but it seemed to echo across the nation. He suddenly felt very hot and embarrassed. The crowd gasped and everyone started whispering to each other, as if something scandalous had just occurred.</p><p>"What?" The announcer and his team harmonized in surprise.</p><p>"I said I'll do it. I'll play for the swim team as a replacement for Kim Jiwon." Junhoe restated again, but more clearly.</p><p>"Why?" Jinwoo shrieked as he rushed up so that he was in front of him. "Junhoe, what are you doing?" Jinwoo whispered. "This is the last game and we are ahead of the swim team by 5 points. If they win, we'll get second place."</p><p>Junhoe nodded. "I know."</p><p>"Then take it back and say it was a mistake!" Jinwoo practically begged him.</p><p>"No." Junhoe whispered. "No!" He said louder, for the whole stadium to hear. "I'll play for Kim Jiwon."</p><p>Because truthfully, Jiwon also saved Junhoe's life in many different ways. Ways that Junhoe will never be able to fully understand or explain. For one thing, he was grateful for the older man and his stupid jokes and gummy smile. Maybe he was doing this because Jinhwan's story affected him, but deep down Junhoe felt something else blossoming as he got into position and the whistle blew.</p><p>Whatever it was, he buried it aside and lifted the first sand bag and drowned out the cheers of the swim team. He didn't even notice Jiwon rushing back inside.</p><p>-</p><p>It was down to the last two people—Junhoe and a guy from the wrestling department. Junhoe knew that the wrestlers could match the weightlifters easily, but he also wasn't going to give up that easily. The room was dead silent as everyone was watching them intently. Every breath could be heard, and Junhoe grunted as another sand bag was stacked on top of the seven he was already carrying. He felt a trickle of sweat run down his forehead, and was almost about to drop the bags when he heard a loud thump to the right of him. Immediately, the room broke into cheers and Junhoe noticed that the wrestler had dropped the sand bags, meaning he won. He let the sand bags drop uselessly to the floor, and let the swim team lift him up and start throwing him up and down while chanting his name. His body was too drained to fight back, and he reveled in his victory, even though his department didn't win, he still felt proud of himself. Junhoe glanced at the audience and noticed someone who was staring at him intensely.</p><p>Jiwon noticed Junhoe and gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up. Junhoe replied with a huge grin, and felt his insides doing flips. The thought that he did something for Jiwon and the fact that the older witnessed it made him feel very good inside. He felt his face heating up and simply blamed it on the hard work he just did.</p><p>When the swim team finally let him down, Jinhwan was up in his face.</p><p>"Koo Junhoe what the hell?! You absolute beast!! I'm sorry but you're a dumbass for taking Jiwon's place, but at the same time I seriously love you. I mean not in a literal way, but seriously you have my blessings, Jiwon is all yours for the taking!" The man said with an innocent grin.</p><p>Junhoe turned red and spluttered, "W—What?"</p><p>Jinhwan batted his eyelashes and smirked. "Oh nothing. Anyways, your man is waiting over there." He said smugly as he grabbed Junhoe's wrist and dragged him over to the bench area where Jiwon was standing. "Thank me later." Jinhwan said with a wink, before going back to the floor area where his team was accepting the trophy.</p><p>"Hiya!" Jiwon said with a bright smile when Jinhwan left, and a Junhoe who couldn't look him in the eye remained.</p><p>"U—Um hi." Junhoe replied nervously. Now that he was in front of the person he just threw away his entire team for, he suddenly felt like disappearing into a black hole.</p><p>"So... Why'd you play for me?" Jiwon said with a mischievous tone in his voice. "You know you should've just let us lose. Those idiots don't deserve it anyways." He said as he gestured with his chin at the swim team, who were currently doing a conga line around the floor. The audience was going wild.</p><p>"Yeah but you do." Junhoe replied as he met the older man's eyes. Jiwon's gaze was so intense it burned a path straight through his heart and left it a scorching hot mess, but at the same time it was so soft and adoring.</p><p>Jiwon giggled, his eyes turning into crescents and Junhoe melted at the sight. "You're cute really. I'm sorry though, for leaving you like that. Tell your team to not be mad at me will you?"</p><p>Junhoe blushed at his words and nodded. "Of course hyung."</p><p>"I'll make it up to you. Are you free tonight?"</p><p>"For you? Always."</p><p>-</p><p>"I still can't believe you played for the swim team. I really thought I was watching a scene from a k-drama when you said 'No I'll do it' so confidently." Chanwoo said as he flopped onto his bed, tv remote in hand. "Damn, you really got it bad huh."</p><p>Junhoe, who was rummaging through his closet for something to wear, turned around with a red face and ran towards Chanwoo to beat him up. "Shut up!"</p><p>Chanwoo laughed as he stuck out his tongue. "Look how red your face is. You totally like him~" He teased.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you Jung Chanwoo." Junhoe said as he made his way to the younger in hopes of trying to strangle him, but Chanwoo got away.</p><p>"If you spend your sweet time trying to end my life, you'll miss out on your little date~" Chanwoo said as he wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Junhoe gave up and returned to his closet. "First of all I hate you, and second of all it's not a date!"</p><p>"Whatever you say Junhoe-ya~"</p><p>-</p><p>"Hi..." Junhoe greeted breathlessly as he approached Jiwon, who was wearing a flowy dress shirt with denim jeans, and a bomber jacket. He noticed that the older had purposely left the top 3 buttons undone, revealing the tan skin underneath. Junhoe tried really hard not to stare, but it was a calling he couldn't resist, and he drank in the sight, taking lots of mental pictures for research purposes.</p><p>Jiwon cleared his throat, which caused Junhoe to look up and blush. Jiwon was wearing a half smirk, half grin on his face. "If you want to stare, just say so and I'll take it off."</p><p>Junhoe almost nodded but quickly shook his head. He was aware that his face was redder than a tomato and shyly hid his face behind his hands. "N—No I'm sorry."</p><p>Jiwon giggled, pulling Junhoe's hands away from his face so that he could hold his hands instead. "I'm just messing with you~ What do you want to do?"</p><p>Junhoe smiled at their entwined hands, and shrugged. "Let's just walk around."</p><p>Jiwon hummed and pulled him along as they walked down the street. "As you wish."</p><p>-</p><p>The two spent the next hour and a half walking around and laughing at random things. They stopped by a street vendor to buy snacks when Junhoe felt hungry, and continued walking until suddenly, the loud clap of thunder signaled the immediate downpour of rain.</p><p>In an instant, Junhoe's hair and clothes were wet and he yelped like a cat in water as he let out a string of curses while trying to find shelter. He panicked and just stood there until he felt someone pull him inside a grocery store.</p><p>"You ok?" Jiwon asked when they were inside the warm building.</p><p>Junhoe nodded and brushed his hair out of his face. "Yeah, just surprised."</p><p>Jiwon let out a dry chuckle. "Yeah, guess I should've checked the weather. Sorry Junhoe, looks like our day's been ruined."</p><p>Junhoe shook his head and grabbed Jiwon's hands. "No it hasn't hyung. I enjoyed our date."</p><p>He realized what he said after the words left his mouth, and he immediately turned a deep shade of red and looked down at his shoes. He mentally cursed Jung Chanwoo for putting that word in his mind.</p><p>"Date? Did Koo Junhoe just say this was a date? Am I hearing wrong? Is there water in my ears?" Jiwon teased. He was really ecstatic that Junhoe considered this a date, and hopeful that Junhoe maybe returned his feelings.</p><p>"I didn't say anything hyung, please shut up." Junhoe muttered shyly, his head still hung.</p><p>Jiwon giggled and placed a finger under Junhoe's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "It's ok. If you had fun, then so did I. Actually, I always have fun when I'm with you. If you want we can buy an umbrella and continue our date."</p><p>Junhoe blushed and bit his lip as he nodded, hopefully he didn't look too desperate. "That would be nice."</p><p>Jiwon smiled. "You're too cute."</p><p>-</p><p>They bought an umbrella from the supermarket and shared it, as they walked to the intersection and waited patiently for the light to turn green, when a car whizzed by them. This wouldn't have been a problem if there wasn't a huge puddle accumulating on the street where the car passed. The next thing Jiwon knew, a huge wave of water was coming at them, and like the idiot he is, he dropped the umbrella and opted to spin Junhoe around and shield him so that the water drenched Jiwon's back instead.</p><p>It all happened in slow motion for Jiwon, but it was only a second before he felt a warm breath on his neck and then the painful coldness of the water drenching his clothes.</p><p>"Hyung!" Junhoe shrieked as he peeled himself away from Jiwon and scrambled to pick up the umbrella that was being blown away. They were momentarily drenched before Junhoe held the umbrella over the two of them, and ran to check Jiwon's back. "Your clothes!"</p><p>"My clothes are fine. Are you ok?" Jiwon asked as he shrugged off Junhoe's worried hands.</p><p>Junhoe nodded. "I am. Thank you hyung, but you really could've just used the umbrella." He said with a 'are you stupid' grin.</p><p>Jiwon laughed. "Yeah I could've have, but I bet this made your heart flutter~"</p><p>Junhoe smacked him on the side playfully and blushed because yes, this totally made his heart flutter. "Let's go home and get you dried. I'll call for a taxi." He was about to raise his hand when he felt another hand stop him.</p><p>"No. Let's walk." Jiwon said to a confused Junhoe.</p><p>"But you're all wet, walking back to the dorm will take forever."</p><p>"I'm warm and dry if that means I get to spend a little more time with you." Jiwon said truthfully, which of course made Junhoe blush.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder if I'm actually living in a k-drama or not." Junhoe mumbled. Jiwon was now making small circles on his hand, leaving an electrifying feeling on his skin.</p><p>Jiwon laughed. "This might sound weird but I think you look really hot when your face is kind of wet. Especially your lips."</p><p>Junhoe felt his whole face and entire body burn up at those words. He looked around nervously, and unintentionally bit his lips.</p><p>"Do that again." Jiwon requested.</p><p>Junhoe looked at him with those innocent puppy eyes. "W—What?"</p><p>"Your lips. Bite them again." Jiwon said as he licked his lips.</p><p>Junhoe complied and slowly bit his lips again, a blush now spreading across his face. His heart was palpitating beneath his chest.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Jiwon asked breathlessly, as his eyes focused on the plumpness of Junhoe's red lips and how hot he looked when they were slightly wet from the rain. He was absolutely mesmerized, and swore he had never seen such a beautiful sight.</p><p>Junhoe's heart beat rose as he nodded slowly. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster and was about to drop as he saw Jiwon lean in slowly. He closed his eyes and anticipated the "drop."</p><p>Just as Jiwon was about to officially "seal the deal," his phone rang loudly and he let out a curse as he jumped back. Junhoe's eyes shot opened and he cursed mentally as well for whoever it was that interrupted their moment. But like all roller coasters, every drop came with a pause.</p><p>"Who is it?" Junhoe mumbled.</p><p>"Kim motherfucking Jinhwan" Jiwon muttered as he let out a string of curses, "I'm gonna kill that bastard I swear," he said as he picked up the phone. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Yah where the hell are you huh? It's pouring, are you still out with your boyfriend?" Jinhwan said loud enough for Junhoe to hear. Junhoe blushed and looked at Jiwon with a confused look, but Jiwon ignored him.</p><p>"Yeah I'm still out with him, why?" Jiwon replied. Junhoe blushed harder when Jiwon didn't correct the term 'boyfriend.'</p><p>"Let me guess, you didn't bring an umbrella and you went inside a grocery store to buy one. You went back outside and a car went by and sprayed water all over you, all because you fucking forgot you had an umbrella and decided to play hero by standing in front of Junhoe. And now you were about to kiss him until I called you." Jinhwan's amused voice said over the phone.</p><p>"How the fuck did you k—"</p><p>"Yah did you forget I work at that grocery store, you dumb fuck. Turn around!" Jinhwan yelled.</p><p>Jiwon and Junhoe both turned around to see Jinhwan staring at them, with a curious glint in his eye, behind the glass door of the grocery store. Jinhwan waved and blew them a kiss before hanging up the call.</p><p>Jiwon gaped as he watched Jinhwan laugh and walk away, and he swore he was about to commit a murder when he felt a tingling sensation. Before he could help it, he sneezed.</p><p>"Fuck—"</p><p>-</p><p>The next day, after practice, Junhoe made his way back to the grocery store and went inside. He went to the medicine counter and picked up a few cold remedies and snacks, and headed to the line to pay. He scanned around for Jinhwan and noticed him scanning items in line 1. It seemed like Jinhwan didn't notice him, so he walked over to line 3 and waited patiently. He was staring at the ground when he walked up to the counter and came face to face with the one and only Kim Jinhwan. He gaped and double checked the line number to make sure it was 3. It was.</p><p>"Oh don't worry." Jinhwan said with a smirk. "I see everything."</p><p>Junhoe gulped and silently placed his items on the counter.</p><p>Jinhwan chuckled. "I assume you're buying these for the idiot," he said as he started scanning the items.</p><p>Junhoe nodded and blushed, suddenly thinking back to last night when they almost kissed.</p><p>Jinhwan clicked his tongue as he rang up the price. "All jokes aside, as much as I love teasing you guys, I'm really glad Jiwon met you."</p><p>Junhoe nodded, still too shy to say anything. He was too embarrassed knowing that Jinhwan saw them awkwardly almost kissing outside the grocery store.</p><p>"You must like him a lot huh." Jinhwan said, the playful smirk returned as he bagged up the items. "And that'll be 23,000 won."</p><p>Junhoe handed him the money and blushed deeply, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess."</p><p>Jinhwan giggled like a girl who was listening in on gossip. "Cute. Very cute. You two are adorable. Jiwon's in our room right now, sick in bed. He'll be very happy to see you. We're on the same floor I believe, our room number is 203. Don't fuck on my bed please."</p><p>Junhoe blushed and stuttered out nonsense, but Jinhwan ushered him away with a wink and called for his next customer. "I get off work at 6, just so you know!"</p><p>-</p><p>Junhoe arrived back at the dorms and located room 203. It was indeed on the same floor as his. He had never been in Jiwon's room before, even though they shared the same dormitory. The men and women were separated into different dorms, but within each dorm there were different floors.</p><p>Walking up to the door, he nervously checked his reflection using his phone screen and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his eyes. He took out a mint spray and checked his breath. Once he was satisfied, he nervously knocked on the door.</p><p>Junhoe heard a groan from inside followed by the shuffling of footsteps. His heart thumped when the handle clicked and the door swung open, revealing Jiwon with messy hair in his pajamas. His face was red and there were rolls of tissue stuffed up each nostril. Jiwon's eyes widened and he shut the door with a slam.</p><p>"W—What are you doing here Junhoe?" Jiwon said anxiously, as he wondered how the hell did Junhoe find his room number.</p><p>"Just wanted to check up on you. Please let me in." Junhoe responded, wondering why the older man closed the door.</p><p>"No, go away, I look ugly right now."</p><p>Junhoe tried to open the door but there was a weight that was blocking him from doing so. "No you don't hyung, let me in."</p><p>"Ok ok give me a second."</p><p>-</p><p>Jiwon opened the door a moment later, and he looked the same minus the rolls of tissue in his nostrils. He hesitantly let Junhoe in, who looked like a goddamn Greek god compared to him. Junhoe raised the plastic bag in his hand and smiled, which caused Jiwon to warm up inside, and oh my god his nose was unclogged and he could finally breathe normally again.</p><p>"Did you take your medicine yet?" Junhoe asked as he grabbed the older and led him towards the couch.</p><p>Jiwon nodded and mumbled, "Yeah but I think I ran out. I told Jinhwan to buy more but he doesn't come home till later..."</p><p>Junhoe nodded as he pulled out the medicine from the bag, which caused Jiwon to widen his eyes.</p><p>"You bought me medicine?" He asked, and looked inside the bag. "And snacks? What did I do to deserve you Koo Junhoe." Jiwon said cutely. It was as if Junhoe was trying to give him more reasons to fall in love with him, which wouldn't work anyways, because Jiwon was already beyond in love with him. Even though they only met like a month or two ago, it was simply in Jiwon's nature to fall in love with cute dumb boys.</p><p>Junhoe blushed. "Well I'm sorry that you got sick because of me hyung."</p><p>Jiwon shook his head and sent him a big grin. "Well if it means Koo Junhoe will personally buy me medicine and come take care of me, I'll get sick everyday!"</p><p>Junhoe coughed and distracted himself by opening up the medicine for Jiwon and pouring him a glass of water. He handed the pills and cup to Jiwon, who gratefully took them. "Thanks baby~" Jiwon said as he swallowed the pills and gulped down the water.</p><p>They sat in silence afterwards, with Junhoe looking straight forward and Jiwon sneakily glancing at Junhoe. "So hyung..." Junhoe said as he turned to the older who urged him to go on, "Um about yesterday— um about the you know... w—what—" Junhoe stuttered out and couldn't even finish, because he was so embarrassed and blushing crazily like a madman.</p><p>"How we almost kissed." Jiwon finished for him, a half smirk, half grin appearing as he watched Junhoe's ears turn red while he fiddled with his fingers.</p><p>"Y—Yeah about that." Junhoe said, taking a deep breath. "I know you're sick and all but um, well m—maybe we can..."</p><p>"You want me to kiss you?" Jiwon asked. There was no way that Junhoe was asking Jiwon to kiss him. That sounded like a dream.</p><p>"Um I don't know, m—maybe. I—If you want too." Junhoe threw him a small smile and kept his head down, heat fanning throughout his face.</p><p>"Oh Junhoe you know I would love too, but I don't want to get you sick." Jiwon sighed, cursing Jinhwan for ruining their moment yesterday and cursing his weak body.</p><p>"I—It's fine really, I don't mind it." Junhoe said. He was lowkey getting desperate now, and he really wanted to know what Jiwon's lips tasted like.</p><p>"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean I'd hate to reject you especially when you're looking like that but—"</p><p>Jiwon's rambling was promptly cut off when Junhoe crashed his lips onto his chapped ones. He let out a surprised gasp but quickly shut up when Junhoe began kissing deeper. Jiwon felt his heart give in and was sure that he had died and his soul was now floating to heaven, when a tug at his hair pulled him back to reality. Junhoe pulled away panting, lips red and swollen, and was now practically sitting on top of him. If Jiwon's brain wasn't so fucked up by the medicine he definitely would've pounced at the sight of Junhoe, who was now licking his lips and biting them.</p><p>"Fuck, don't bite your lips baby." Jiwon muttered as he squinted to get a better view. "We can't. Not right now. I'm not feeling well enough."</p><p>Junhoe hummed, got off him, and laid down so he was nuzzling Jiwon's chest. "Fair enough. I'm sorry hyung, that must have surprised you."</p><p>"It did. Where did my shy baby Junhoe go? Who are you and what did you do to him?" Jiwon said teasingly, and laughed when Junhoe blushed. "I liked it though, but it's not really fair for me since I'm sick."</p><p>Even Junhoe didn't know where he got that sudden urge of confidence but it worked out to his advantage. "I'm sleepy now."</p><p>Jiwon snorted as he draped an arm across Junhoe, who was close to falling off the tiny couch. "I thought you were supposed to take care of me, not the other way around."</p><p>"I can't hear you~"</p><p>-</p><p>Later that weekend, when Jiwon was feeling better, he asked Junhoe if he wanted to hang out together with Jinhwan. Junhoe still felt shy around the other male, but he didn't want to let Jiwon down so he just said yes and asked if he could bring someone as well.</p><p>So now Junhoe was picking out something to wear, while Chanwoo was, of course, mocking and teasing him. "Yah help me out here. Does this look good or not?" Junhoe said, holding up a shirt to his chest and checking himself out in the mirror.</p><p>"Hyung you look good in anything." Chanwoo groaned as he wiggled his feet impatiently. "By the time you're done, 100 years will have passed."</p><p>"Fine, fine." Junhoe mumbled as he quickly threw on the previous shirt he had picked, and put on a few earrings. "Let's go."</p><p>-</p><p>Junhoe nervously knocked on the door, a now quiet Chanwoo standing behind him. He heard muffled sounds from within and a few seconds later, the door opened revealing Jinhwan, who was wearing a hoodie and pajama pants. Jinhwan smiled and gestured for them to come in. So Junhoe may or may not have overdressed.</p><p>They made their way into the small living room and Jinhwan told them to have a seat on the couch before leaving to find Jiwon, who was in the kitchen. A few minutes later, the two returned carrying a plate of assorted snacks.</p><p>"Hiya!" Jiwon said brightly. "I'm Kim Jiwon, nice to meet you! This is my friend and roommate Kim Jinhwan, but you can also call him Dipshit."</p><p>Jinhwan smacked Jiwon's arm hard, and Junhoe smiled. "Nice to meet you! Don't mind him" he said, sending a death glare to Jiwon.</p><p>Chanwoo grinned. "I'm Jung Chanwoo, Junhoe's roomie. I've heard many things about you guys." He said with a little giggle. Jiwon turned to Junhoe and raised a brow, causing Junhoe to blush and shake his head.</p><p>Jinhwan glanced between the two lovebirds who were seated opposite sides of each other. "Let's bring out the drinks and play some games~"</p><p>-</p><p>"Yah tone it down, what are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Chanwoo slurred as he laid down on the couch. He had shared 2 bottles of beer with Jiwon, and the two were already a mess. Chanwoo was not a good drinker, unlike Junhoe, who could probably drink a gallon of alcohol and think it was water.</p><p>Junhoe scoffed at the drunk boy, and poured another for Jinhwan, who matched his drinking. "You don't seem like a drinker..." He mumbled, as he downed another shot.</p><p>Jinhwan snorted. "I could say the same about you. But trust me, I can do anything. Just because I'm short, doesn't mean I'm not deadly."</p><p>"He's right..." Jiwon mumbled as he woke up from his trance. He was laying on the floor like a dead log. "He beats me up for breathing."</p><p>Junhoe laughed. "Probably because you deserve it."</p><p>"Yah!" Jiwon said loudly as he sat up and started punching Jinhwan who was laughing at him. "How could you say that to me?~" Jiwon mumbled before passing out again onto the floor.</p><p>Once he was out, Jinhwan turned back to Junhoe and refilled his glass. "Alright, last one and then we need to sober up these two."</p><p>They toasted and drank the cold beer, burning down their throats like liquid nitrogen. After that, they woke up the two who were passed out and started feeding them water and snacks, in hopes of sobering them up. Once they were somewhat stable, they all sat around the table. They were playing 'Never Have I Ever,' when Jinhwan suddenly said.</p><p>"Never have I ever had sex with a guy." He said with a smirk.</p><p>To no ones surprise, Jiwon put his finger down. To everyone's surprise, Junhoe followed suit.</p><p>"What's this??!!" Jinhwan and Chanwoo said in harmony, as they stared at Junhoe with wide eyes.</p><p>"Yah what did I tell you two about fucking in my room!" Jinhwan said angrily, as he turned to Jiwon who was staring at Junhoe dumbfoundedly.</p><p>"W—What, we never fucked." Jiwon spluttered out as he raised both his hands.</p><p>"What?! Koo Junhoe, you naughty boy!" Chanwoo said with a smirk. "Wow, to think you've fucked a guy when you can't even get a boyfriend. What k-drama is this?"</p><p>Junhoe blushed and lowered his head. "It wasn't like that. We were like 15, it was my first time and I was curious."</p><p>"What??!! You lost your virginity to him?" Jinhwan said as he choked on the chips he was munching on. "Wow..."</p><p>Jiwon's eyes widened but he kept quiet. It wasn't his place to tell Junhoe what he can and can't do, anyways it wasn't like he was innocent as well. "Who's next?" Jiwon said, changing the subject.</p><p>"Never have I ever kissed a person who has J as the first letter of their name." Chanwoo said with a smug grin.</p><p>Both Jiwon and Junhoe put their fingers down again, and Jinhwan choked on the soda he was drinking.</p><p>"You guys kissed?!" Jinhwan said while coughing. "Wait a minute. Was this when Junhoe came over to our room a few days ago?"</p><p>Junhoe blushed and covered his face with his hands.</p><p>"Why do you just assume that it's just us every time we put our fingers down." Jiwon said playfully.</p><p>"Don't try to change the subject, Kim Jiwon." Jinhwan said as he glared at the younger. "Tell me everything!"</p><p>"Yeah, tell us everything." Chanwoo chimed in mischievously.</p><p>"Alright, alright, yeah we may or may not have kissed. So what if we did?" Jiwon said. Even though he was cool about his friends knowing everything about his love life, it felt different with Junhoe. It was like a secret he wanted to keep for himself. Jiwon felt his face heat up, and he tried to coolly hide it with his hands.</p><p>"Kim Jiwon!" Jinhwan gasped as he pointed a tiny finger at him. "You're blushing, oh my god!"</p><p>Jiwon cringed and covered his face with his hands, and wanted to disappear forever. He had never felt this embarrassed since he peed his pants when he was like 10 in front of the girl he liked.</p><p>Meanwhile, Junhoe who had been watching silently in hopes that Jinhwan wouldn't turn and pick on him, reveled at the sight of Jiwon blushing. He had never really seen him blush before, and it was such a sight. Him all red faced and trying to hide his face behind his hands really made Junhoe's heart flutter.</p><p>Suddenly, as if he cursed himself, Jinhwan turned his sharp gaze directly at Junhoe, who froze. "Who made the first move?" Jinhwan said curiously, as he glanced back and forth between the two tomatoes.</p><p>They didn't answer him, and Jinhwan giggled like a madman. "How cute, you're both too shy to say it hmm~ The obvious answer would be Jiwon, but he's blushing like an anime girl right now so I have a feeling Junhoe may have been the one who instigated it!"</p><p>Chanwoo snorted. "As if. You should've seen the way he was before coming here. Trying on 10 different outfits and doing his hair, blah blah blah."</p><p>Junhoe turned bright red and smacked Chanwoo's arm. "Shut up!"</p><p>"Adorable. Just adorable." He cooed as he giggled. "Chanwoo, would you mine accompanying me outside for some fresh air. It's a bit stuffy in here." Jinhwan said with a smug grin.</p><p>Chanwoo stood up and lent out a hand. "Why of course I wouldn't mind sir. Let's go shall we~"</p><p>Jinhwan took his hand and they both strolled out the dorm together while giggling like maniacs. Before Jinhwan shut the door, he winked at Junhoe and blew him an obnoxious kiss.</p><p>-</p><p>The door closed, and an awkward silence filled the room. Jiwon was trying to calm down after what happened, and Junhoe was nervously darting his eyes at Jiwon and the door.</p><p>"Um so..." Jiwon said, as he met the younger's eye. "Sorry about him, he's annoying. I should've just kicked him out instead." He said with a sigh, as he massaged his temple.</p><p>"It's ok." Junhoe said as he bit his lip subconsciously.</p><p>At this, Jiwon's eyes widened and he sat a little straighter. He cleared his throat, "Um so now that I'm feeling a little better... How about we try for round two?"</p><p>Junhoe's eyes widened and he blushed before slowly nodding. "Sure."</p><p>Jiwon leaned in and prayed to whatever god was out there that no one would interrupt their moment. He saw Junhoe close his eyes as their lips touched. Jiwon moved slowly at first, because it felt like Junhoe was just frozen there, until a moment later and they started moving along with the rhythms of their heartbeat. It felt like a million fireworks had just exploded inside Jiwon as he continued kissing the younger, and when Junhoe opened his mouth for more access, Jiwon felt like bursting.</p><p>They made out for a minute before Junhoe pulled away gasping for air. Jiwon immediately started kissing his neck, trailing a blaze down to his collarbones. Junhoe moaned and it was music to Jiwon's ears. Junhoe tugged Jiwon's hair sternly and crashed their lips together, and they were kissing again, and Jiwon enjoyed it so much. He was about to break, so he pulled away and hovered above Junhoe, who had scooted off the couch so that they were both on the floor.</p><p>"Junhoe..." Jiwon mumbled breathlessly. "Be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Junhoe quickly nodded, desperate for more action. "Thought you'd never ask."</p><p>Jiwon grinned and leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>-</p><p>Flowers. Check. Candy. Check. Perfect.</p><p>Jiwon left the department store and called for a taxi to take him back to the dorms. On the way back, he texted Junhoe to meet him by the school's wishing pond.</p><p>The wishing pond, as Junhoe called it, had become their official hangout spot whenever they didn't feel like going outside school gates. It was a small little pond that students threw coins in, hence the name wishing pond. It was located at the top of a small little hill/ garden thing that the school had, and it was quiet and made a lovely date spot. Junhoe loved going there whenever he needed a break, or whenever he had an important exam. He would always make a wish by throwing a coin in the water, something that Jiwon found extremely childish but adorable.</p><p>Jiwon arrived at the school and thanked the driver before running up the winding "hill" and spotting a mess of black hair, sitting by the pond. He grinned and hid the presents behind his back, as he rushed up to his boyfriend and surprised him.</p><p>Junhoe jumped up and almost tripped and fell into the pond, before realizing who it was. He smiled and gave Jiwon a kiss on the cheek. "Hi," he said breathlessly as he admired the other man's face.</p><p>Jiwon grinned before revealing the rose bouquet he had hidden behind his back, and the box of chocolate candies. "For you~"</p><p>Junhoe gawked as he took the flowers and sniffed them. They smelled like roses obviously, but it was a pleasant aroma. "Jiwon... they're beautiful, you shouldn't have. Why though?"</p><p>Jiwon shrugged and smiled. "I saw them and they reminded me of you. Gorgeous."</p><p>Junhoe blushed as he stared at the older, who was looking at him with adoration in his eyes. "What did I do to deserve you hyung?"</p><p>Jiwon smiled as he closed the distance between them. "No. What did I do to deserve you Koo Junhoe, the most perfect human being ever. I love you." He mumbled as he kissed the younger's lips hungrily.</p><p>Junhoe smiled as he kissed back, "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>